


A Bed Full of Love

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, It starts off one sided jsyk, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Ralph humps your pillow, Ralph likes breasts lol, Ralph loves you bunches, Smut, but doesn't stay that way, but from feels, god why did i write this sdklfjls, humping, idk what else to tag, love!!!, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess klfjlsjd, you don't get to do ralph till next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Still, Ralph would try to keep busy when you weren't around, to keep his mind occupied. It never really helped, though. Everything he saw reminded him of you and kept his thoughts all the things he loved about you.Love. Ralph loves you.---In other words: Ralph is scared you'll find out about his feelings.





	1. Soft Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Tbh, idefk what this is I just wrote it super fast and now??? here it is??? I've written way worse but this is just?? A bit different from usual, i guess. I liked the idea so I hope you guys do, too!!! This will be a two part thing, and the second one should be up within the week (maybe next if I keep getting distracted lkfjldflkj) 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

Ralph sat on your bed, his thoughts whirling faster than he could reign them in. He could stop thinking about you no matter how hard he tried. The sound of your laughter, the soft feel of your hands, the tenor of your voice, everything. You were all he could think about for the past few months. He tried to keep you off his mind but it was hard when he was living with you and seeing you everyday. You were always so sweet to him no matter how you were feeling. Even on the night that he had found you crying, you were the one trying to cheer him up. He didn't think that he'd ever have a human be so nice to him, not after what happened last time.

 

Still, Ralph would try to keep busy when you weren't around, to keep his mind occupied. It never really helped, though. Everything he saw reminded him of you and kept his thoughts on all the things he loved about you.

 

Love. Ralph loves you.

 

He wasn't sure when it started, but he knows what he feels, at least about this. He could feel his artificial breath stutter when your hand brushed his or you shot him a beautiful smile. He would feel his thirium flow faster through his veins and he'd try to look away, only to be captivated by you. He loved how you walked, how you talked, how you put flowers in little pots for him to tend to. He couldn't help but to smile whenever thoughts of you crossed his mind. He just wanted to be with you. To feel you.

 

Ralph wanted to feel you in more ways than one. He knew what sex was, had stumbled upon couples locked in a passionate embrace on more than one occasion in that old house--didn't they want to be somewhere more comfortable?--and he normally hid away until they left. He never thought much about it then, but now, living with you, it stayed on his mind. Ralph wanted to feel that with you, he wanted you to hold him close and look him in the eyes as he rocked into you. He wanted to see what you'd look like bare before him. Ralph wanted a lot of things. Which is what led him to now.

 

Ralph had his shoes off--you always complained about him tracking dirt in your bed--sitting cross legged in the center of your bed. He ran a hand over his clothed erection, sighing at the pleasure that coursed through him. He knew it was wrong to do something like this, but what else was he supposed to do? He didn't want to tell you how he felt, the fear of rejection kept him shying away from you. But, oh, how he longed for your touch.

 

Ralph grabbed on of your pillows with his other hand, bringing it to his nose to inhale the scent. He cherished the scent, a smile gracing your lips as he imagined he was holding you instead of a pillow. He rubbed his erection harder, a soft moan spilling from his lips that resembled your name. He shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't stop. He deeply inhaled the scent of you once more before setting the pillow down. He removed his clothes and tossed them on the floor. They were some clothes that you had given to him in replacement of his old ones. Just another sweet gesture of yours that stayed in his mind.

 

Once he was naked, he grabbed two of your pillows and situated them on the bed, one in front of the other. He could feel guilt gripping him as he lowered his pelvis onto one pillow, straddling it while he brought the other one to his face, hugging it tightly. It wasn't hard to keep his thoughts on you as he started to grind on your pillow, another moan easing out of him. He planned on taking his time, he really did, but the thought of you laying underneath him instead sent him into a frenzy. He clutched the pillow as if for dear life, humping the other one quickly. Ralph moaned again, his hips rocking hard on to the softness. 

 

"Ralph loves you. Ralph loves you so much," his voice was strained, tight. He knew you weren't there but he couldn't help the words from spilling from his lips. "Ralph hopes you love him, too."

 

Ralph rolls his hips hard against the pillow, eyes closing. He could see you clearly in his mind's eye, wrapping your body around him with a look of pure pleasure on your face. He can imagine what you're moans will sound like, what the inside of you will feel like. Ralph remembers the time he caught you in the shower, a hand between your legs and your head thrown back, soft moans dripping from your lips. He remembers wanting to strip and replace your hand with himself, to love you and fuck you until you both come in the shower. He remembers being able to watch the droplets of water cascade down your front, entrancing him to want to lick it off. 

 

Ralph keeps the thought in his mind as he humps your pillow in earnest, taking in another whiff from your pillow and noting it smells like the same shampoo you used when he saw you in the shower. Somehow, it pushes his pleasure to new heights, a broken moan coming from him. He claws at your pillow, throwing his hips down to feel more. He's moaning, mouth pressed against the pillow as he imagines that it's your hair as he whispers sweet nothings. 

 

With the image of you wet and moaning plastered behind his eyelids, he comes, your name streaming from his mouth. His orgasm feels like a tidal wave on him, his sensors and processor whirring incessantly, warning him of a possible shut down if he doesn't cool his body down. His body is overheating, come spilling over your pillow and his abdomen. He takes a shuddering breath and looks to your nightstand table. It would be a little under an hour until you come back home and, despite his now receding orgasm, he doesn't want to stop. He wants to keep going, keeping riding your pillow until he comes again. This isn't the first time he's done this and guilt rises in him once more. No matter how much he wants to keep going, he should stop now and clean up his mess. He doesn't want to anger you.

 

Ralph gets up slowly, missing the feel of your pillows more than he should. He notes the mess he made on your pillow, his come a striking white color against your pillow case. He looks down at himself to see some of his own mess on his hips and stomach. He sneers a bit at it, wiping some of it on his hand. He'd rather see that on you, not himself or a pillow. 

 

The android quickly cleans himself up and puts his clothes back on. He has to wash your pillow case so he switches the case with an identical one--he's grateful that you always have spare stuff--and straightens out your bed. Just as he closes to the door to you room behind him, he heard your car park in the driveway. Fear rushed him into the living room, trying to make himself look busy by tending to a plant that didn't need tending to.

 

You came in with your usual smile and greeting, hugging him tightly. It only lasted for a moment, but it felt like forever to Ralph. He clung to you tighter than he should have but you didn't seem fazed, sparing him another smile and breaking from the embrace. Ralph whimpered audibly at that and you thankfully didn't seem to notice, going about you way to the kitchen.

 

Ralph wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed, sighing softly at the feeling your arms left on him. 

 

Ralph just hopes you don't find out how much he loves you.


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is close to 4000 words wth??? I didn't even mean for it to be this long it just sort of happened. I guess I've just been in an awfully romantic Ralph mood or something lol Anyways, I probably used breaks and the word "love" way too many times but I'm actaully really happy with this??? Like, totally happy wow that's a first lol Maybe it's cause I'm tired as all hell, who knows??
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself, so there will be errors. I hope you enjoy this regardless!

"Ralph, you're just so sweet! I love having you around." You were looking at Ralph, a heart stopping smile on your face, crinkling the corners of your eyes just so. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

Ralph and you were talking about a television show you had started to watch--the android was you favorite--and words tumbled out of his mouth before he caught them. Apparently, they were the right words if the look on your face was any indication. Ralph wasn't even sure what he had said, far too enraptured by your smile just like he always was lately. He knew he should speak, or at least pretend like he knew what was happening rather than gawking at you. The hold you had over him was unshakable, but it's not like he tried to shake it off in the first place. He wanted to press a kiss to your lips when he heard you laugh about something. It was music to his ears and he wanted to dance, to jump, to cry. Ralph knew next to nothing in terms of personal experience regarding romance, but he knew at that moment that he wanted to be with you like a normal human would want. He wanted to be yours.

 

"Are you OK, Ralph?" You stepped to him, gently slipping one of his hands between yours and he felt like short circuiting. It was so comforting. "Are you having bad thoughts again?"

 

"Ralph is in love with you." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, whispered in a tone so soft and small that he can delude himself into thinking he never said it at all. 

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Ralph--He--No, he--" Ralph started to back away, fear bubbling up inside of him. He didn't want to scare you away. He didn't want to lose what he had with you. "Ralph talked? Ralph said nothing."

 

Your eyes were wide, bright and big and they drew him in even as he tried to get away. "Ralph, please. I just want to make sure I heard you right."

 

"N--No. No, Ralph will lose your friendship if he speaks further. Ralph won't tell you." He scampered away from you when you tried to touch him, his LED going red. He ended up pressing against the wall and he felt trapped, so trapped. He tried to remember where he was so as to not have his bad memories creep up on him again. You're not like those humans. You're special. You wouldn't purposefully bring harm to him. 

 

Ralph looked at you and he felt like he was falling. You looked so hurt standing there, an arm stretched out to him, eyes pleading and wide. You kept closing and opening your mouth, eyes trained on him. Ralph didn't want to hurt you. He never wanted to hurt you.

 

"Did you say that you're in love with me?"

 

Ralph felt like he could faint, fear and panic trying to overtake him. This was it. He'd lose you because he messed up. Ralph was stupid, stupid, stupid--

 

"If that's the case, then I should tell you," You took a tiny step towards him, a smile trying to work on your features and Ralph felt smothered in your presence. "I'm in love with you, too, Ralph."

 

It felt like his thirium pump had stopped working. For a moment, all was still and quiet. When he looked up, slow and cautious, and caught your smile, time seemed to have sped up.

 

One moment, he was pressed against the wall and the next he was wrapping himself up in your arms, hugging you close and tight. You were laughing again and he joined you, if a bit disjointedly. You squeezed him back and burrowed your face in the crook of his neck. Ralph could feel your smile against his skin and he sighed at how happy it made him.

 

"Ralph loves you," He whispered, pulling back and pressing a soft, tender kiss to your lips. 

 

"I love you, too." 

 

Ralph stood there with you for a while, just basking in the warmth you gave off. He felt happy, happier than he's ever been in a long time. He squeezed you tighter, feeling the softness of your body pressed to his. You were always so soft to the touch and Ralph couldn't get enough. He ran a hand down your side and you shivered. The softness of you reminded him of the other night when he was in your room. He still felt guilty about that. but, even now, he was afraid to tell you. Instead, he ran his hands up and down your back, fingertips ghosting across your spine through your shirt. When you gasped, it set his circuits aflame. 

 

Ralph wanted you. He wanted to see you like he saw you in his fantasies, like in the shower. Ralph wanted to love you proper.

 

"Ralph?" You must have noticed something was off about him, your voice carrying a tinge of worry. "Ralph, is everything OK?"

 

"Would you ever consider something for Ralph?"

 

"Of course!" Your reply was quick and chirpy, trusting. "I'd consider anything for you."

 

Ralph leaned back, his eye staring into yours in a sudden burst of confidence. Your words of love rang throughout his head as he opened his mouth, voice hopeful. "Ralph wants to make love to you tonight."

 

You gasped, eyes wide and full of disbelief. You stayed silent for a moment, eyes flicking between his eyes and his mouth. You settled for looking down at his neck, a shy laugh trickling out of you. "Ralph, I--I wasn't aware that you could--"

 

"Ralph can. He can and he will. If you let Ralph, of course." He caught your eyes and he saw the uncertainty in them, driving his confidence down. His LED shown red. "Ralph doesn't want to impose. You can say no, Ralph won't be upset."

 

"Oh, Ralph," you sighed gently, cupping the undamaged side of his face, thumb tracing over his cheek. "I'd love to. I want to."

 

He couldn't stop the rush of excitement that coursed through him, quick, tiny tufts of laughter bursting from him as he hugged you tighter, basking in the squeal of delight you let out. "Ralph will make sure to please you! You won't regret this! You won't!"

 

Ralph moved to drag you to the bedroom, but you stopped him, hand sliding to his neck. Before he could even open his mouth completely, you pressed your lips to his, gently molding them together. It took Ralph but a moment to kiss you back, trying to keep to your gentle pace despite the excitement rushing through him. The kiss was everything he ever dreamed of and more, a moan slipping past his lips before he could stop it. You didn't seemed deterred, though, only pressing yourself closer to him. He could feel his thirium pump kicking into overdrive--his circuits were probably going to short out at this rate--and his blood was practically singing in his veins. He knew his face was flushed when you pulled back, but he was happy to see yours was, too. 

 

"Come on! Come! Come!" Ralph started to pull you towards the bedroom again, regrettably releasing his hold on you to have hold of only your hand. "Come on! This way!"

 

Your giggle had him wanting to hop, but he found it in himself to resist the urge. Besides, the desire he felt rising in him was enough to quell most every other thought in his mind, focusing solely on you. He flung open your door, barely registering the bang it made on the wall. Ralph had ushered you to the edge of the bed, quickly climbing on top of you to be straddling you. He couldn't keep his hands off of you as he kissed you again, hands roaming to touch every part of you as his lips moved against yours in earnest. Ralph could barely restrain himself when his hand slipped under your shirt, feeling the bare skin of your belly under his damaged fingertips. He could feel his erection forming a tent in his pants, but he ignored it in favor of opening his mouth for your tongue to slip in to his mouth. He moaned when they wrapped together, pressing against you so hard that you toppled over, hands gripping his shoulders.

 

Ralph wanted to feel more of you, see more of you. His mind was whirling, his internal core already trying to overheat from the feel and taste of your warm breath panting into his mouth. He ran his hands further up your shirt and broke the kiss, a gasp leaving his lips. He could feel your beasts under his hands and he cupped them gently, squeezing. He's surprised he didn't notice them when he was hugging you, but perhaps he was too focused on the softness of you in general. 

 

You lifted your shirt for him, cheeks a pretty red that he wanted to see more of. "Go ahead, Ralph."

 

Ralph looked down, basking in the sight of your breasts in his hands--water dripping from the peaks, fingers pinching the nipple, a gasp--fondling them with care. He watched as they molded to his hands, squeezing and rolling them almost as if playing with them. He watched intently, eye scanning and retaining all he could of them, of the soft look on your face, of the feel. 

 

"So soft," he whispered, fingers reaching up to pinch your nipples, tweaking them. He felt a jolt of pleasure go straight between his legs at the soft moan that left your lips. "Ralph likes this."

 

You laughed softly and it brought a smile to his lips knowing that he caused it. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

Ralph didn't reply, the sudden urge to take one of your hardened peaks into his mouth practically overwhelming him. He latched his mouth onto your breast, tongue flicking across your nipple gently, curiously. Your sharp intake of breath and words of encouragement kept him going. He swirled his tongue around it, loving the feel of it in his mouth. He sucked softly, tongue pressed against the nub, stroking across it quickly. The moan that came from you had him wanting to pray to rA9.

 

Ralph let your breast go with a 'pop' sound, quickly moving over to the next one to repeat the process. This time, he kept his eye on your face, recording every minuscule expression the passed your face. Your fingers were in his hair, running through them with significant care--he hated having his hair pulled--words of praise rolling off your tongue that made him feel like he was shining from the inside out. He adored, loved, cherished the words, a smile trying to work at the corners of his lips as he pulled back from you.

 

You drug him back down for another kiss, quick and full of love. You didn't let him stay long even as he whined, pushing him up to a sitting position. "I need to take my clothes off."

 

"No!" Ralph almost yelled and you jumped, looking like a spooked cat. "N-No. Please, let Ralph do it for you. Please."

 

You nodded, dropping your arms to your sides.

 

Ralph got to work, sliding your shirt off all the way, making sure to brush his hands across your breasts as he did so. Scooting back, he unbuttoned your pants, slowly pulling them down to watch your thighs and calves be revealed to him. He felt his processor whirring when he finally rested his hand on your panties, fingers tracing over the outline. He didn't stay focused on them for long, knowing that you would be exposed to him as soon as they were off.

 

Ralph spread your legs when you were completely naked to him, a hand moving from your knee to palm his straining erection, grinding into his hand and whimpering. He could barely help himself at this point. 

 

Oh, rA9, look at you. 

 

Ralph trailed a finger down your thigh, watching as you shivered. He felt a need stronger than any other come over him when he dipped a finger between your folds, feeling the wetness coating him. You were wet and hot, another finger joining his first to spread you open to him, taking in what was being offered to him. 

 

"You look wonderful," the words left Ralph at a whisper, eye wide and artificial heart hammering. "Ralph loves you."

 

You didn't have a chance to respond before Ralph dipped his head down, tongue licking a stripe across you. He licked across you again, tongue lingering on your clit before wrapping his lips around it, swirling it. You whimpered, hands pushing his head closer, fingers twitching against his scalp. Ralph remembers seeing a different man do this to a woman in the old house and tries to emulate that, slipping his tongue down to slip inside of you. Your legs press against either side of his head and he groans against you. Normally, being closed in would frighten him, but the sweet moans spilling from your lips has him forcing the fear down, the slick feel of you on his face keeping him in the right state of mind.

 

"More! Like that, baby, yes!" You were panting, angling your hips until his tongue was back on your clit, circling the nub. "Fingers. Put them inside me, yes. Like--oh, yes!"

 

Ralph followed your instructions, your pet name--baby, baby, baby--echoing in his head. He pumped two of them in and out of you quickly, feeling the heat of your core envelope them like they belonged there. You were velvety soft inside, something Ralph hadn't been expecting. Still, he fingers you just how you ask, curling his fingers upwards until you were almost whimpering, legs shaking on either side of his head.

 

Ralph felt like he was over the moon when you came, body shuddering, fingers seizing, mouth spilling more praise. He wanted to hear it again, and again, and again, until you were a mess beneath him. He wanted to hear more sweet moans come from your mouth, wanted to hear his name fall from you as he watched how your lips wrap around the word, loving and pure.

 

Ralph. Ralph. Ralph, Ralph, Ralph. 

 

It wound sound beautiful as you moaned it, he was sure of it. He would make sure of it.

 

He brought his mouth off of you, leaning back up to remove his clothes. He kept his eye on you as he did, body feeling too warm and steam trying to leak out of the corners of his mouth as well as his nostrils. He wondered if the sight scared you, if it turned you off. Seeing the quickening of your breath told him that, no, it didn't. In fact, it would seem as though it only made it all the much better for you. He was all the more glad for it.

 

Your eyes wandered his body, hands feather light as they followed suit--punches and kicks, swift and effective, destroying his artificial skin--and it left him shivering. He kept his focus on you, fingers feeling twitchy by his side. You seemed to notice, taking them in your hands and squeezing lightly. The smile you showed him was so full of love that he wanted to sob.

 

Ralph couldn't take it anymore. He pressed you back down, kissing you passionately, tongue quickly slipping into your mouth to wind with yours. His hands cupped your breasts for a moment, kneading the soft flesh before he worked his way down, mouth latching onto your neck as his hands slither down your sides and hips. He sucked on your skin as his hands slipped under you to grip your ass, loving the fullness of you there. Ralph kissed along your neck and collarbone, biting gently at the protruding bone, licking a soothing stripe across it after.

 

Just as Ralph angled his aching cock at your entrance, you stopped him, a hand on his abdomen. "Wait, Ralph. I want--I want you in my mouth."

 

Ralph felt dizzy when he nodded, shifting to be on the edge of the bed with you on the floor, kneeling between his legs. Your eyes were dilated, he noticed, the black of your iris swallowing the color of your eyes easily. 

 

"Yes," Ralph had hissed, the feel of your hand wrapping around him warm and suffocating. "Please, please, plea--"

 

He was broken off by a moan, your mouth having enveloped the tip of his cock to suck gently. It wasn't much, but the hot wetness of your mouth--your mouth, the woman he loves--on him sent him into a tizzy. His hands went to the back of your head, pushing you down. He was too rough, your gagging bringing him back to his senses a bit. An apology was on the tip of his tongue but you didn't stop, forcing him further down your throat. Ralph felt like he was falling into your mouth as you swallowed around him, head bobbing at the perfect pace to have him moaning your name unabashedly. His hips were rocking up to your face, hands gripping your head in a vice, voice synthesizer going haywire. He could feel his orgasm already climbing to its peak and you've barely got started on him. 

 

Ralph's a little embarrassed by it, but he comes hard and long down your throat, your name distorted in his static moans. He keeps your head down and his hips rolling, feeling his orgasm slowly wane. It was intense, perhaps the most intense orgasm he's ever had, but he knows that when he's buried deep in you and hearing his name from you, that his orgasm would be leagues better than this.

 

Ralph watches you as you slid off of him with a pop, swallowing the last bit of his come. You looked up at him and he could see warnings about him possibly overheating pop up in the corners of his mind. He waved them off, however, too focused on your body and the way it moved as you rose up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He lied back at your request that was mumbled against his lips, situating yourself so that he could feel the tip of his cock part your folds on him. It reminded him of the flowers he like to watch open in the morning, beautiful and lovely. He felt his artificial heart skip a beat as you settled, fingers intertwining with his. 

 

You looked down at him like he was the only thing left that mattered, like he was more than anything else could amount to. Ralph felt safe, humbled, loved. He hoped he gave you the same feeling in your stomach like you gave him. He could feel more steam slip from his lips when they parted, snaking up past his face in slim streams. Your fingers clutching onto him was something that he'd always look fondly on. It may have been silly, suddenly so entranced by your hands when you were slowly rubbing your core across him, but he couldn't help it. Ralph noticed just how perfectly they fit, your skin so smooth and undamaged. 

 

He felt adoration and a love so strong swell in him he felt like a pot boiling over, sizzling as the water spilled over the sides. He loves you. He loves you more than anything, more than anybody, more than the entire world. You were his gardener, tending to his broken flowerbed with such tender care, bringing him back to life. There would always be dead and wilted flowers, petals rotting in the soil of his heart and mind, but you would work diligently on him, keeping him intact for as long as your heart kept beating.

 

It made him want to cry.

 

"I love you, Ralph," you whispered, face so gorgeous and everything he could ever want for. "I love you."

 

"Ralph loves you, too."

 

Then you sank onto him. 

 

You both cried out, moans filtering together in the air with his steam. Neither of you wasted time rocking together, his hips meeting your bouncing ones, fingers gripping tightly to each other as he supported your weight in his arms and hands. He could feel sweat accumulate on your palms, watched as more sweat started to slip down the side of your face, contorting in pleasure. He was on the verge of sobbing, the feel of you--your heat, your desire, your love--having him moan out nothing but static in the vague shape of your name. He feels so happy, so turned on and excited, that he can feel his second orgasm trying to rush forward. 

 

"Ralph!" You moan loudly and it's music to his ears. "God, Ralph, yes! Fucking perfect!"

 

Ralph feels your walls squeeze around his cock, bringing him even closer to the edge. He marvels at the sound of your voice, wavering and exquisite, delighting him better than any fantasy or pillow ever could. Ralph was making you feel good, just like he's always dreamed. Ralph had you moaning his name in pure pleasure and love, hands almost slipping from the sweat that continued to gather there. He thrust harder up into you, watching as your breasts bounced, sweat running down your body. He's reminded of you in the shower again, but that doesn't matter now cause he has you now. He'll always have you.

 

"I love you," You're looking down at him, eyes scrunched as you tried to keep them open. "God! Fuck, I--"

 

He doesn't hear what else you have to say, his orgasm suddenly ripping through him, taking all sense and thought with it. He could feel his hands grip your hips, keeping you down on him as he came into you. He distantly heard you moaning your approval, something about him being wonderful drifting to him. 

 

It takes him a moment to realize that you started bouncing on him again, a hand between your joined bodies to play at your clit. He starts rolling his hips to meet yours without a second thought, watching as his come slowly seeps out of you. It was a sight that he kept recorded in his memory banks.

 

"I'm close. I--I'm so close!" You hand your other hand on his, gripping it tightly. "Ralph, I--"

 

You come and he feels his tears spill. 

 

There was just something about you coming on him, eyes closed and mouth open wide as you cried out, hips rocking hard against his. He supposes it was the love he saw in your form, in your eyes, in your heart. He couldn't stop the tears as they slipped past his cheeks, steam starting to die off as you came down.

 

"Oh, baby. Oh, Ralph."

 

You hold him and he cries harder, pulling you flush to him, still inside of you. Ralph feels as though he could stay like that forever, buried inside of you, your core still quivering slightly around his cock. He feels more content and happy than he ever has in his life, tears on his cheeks and you pressing kisses to his shoulder. He never wanted to let you go.

 

"Ralph loves you so much!" He sobbed, hands tightening around your body.

 

"I love you, too." You say, pressing another kiss to his lips.

 

Yes, Ralph would never let you go.


End file.
